


kiss him just to prove that you can

by 5sexualhomos



Category: One Direction
Genre: Kiss cam, M/M, and dirty thoughts, i dont think so, i wrote this in one sitting, im sorry i just wasnt it the mood ya know, is this fluff technically?, lots and lots of flirting, no smut though, which is really something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sexualhomos/pseuds/5sexualhomos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is on a terrible date at a basketball game with a guy who is ignoring him and he just wants to leave. Then a very cute boy with curls sits next to him and he thinks he might stay a while to see how it turns out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss him just to prove that you can

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this for a very long time and it's just sat in my google docs for months now and so naturally I decided to finish it in one sitting. i know that people were intrigued by the idea when gifs went around on tumblr a while ago and since no one else has done it yet i thought why not? and im procrastinating, but that's beside the point.
> 
> this wasnt beta'd I was too impatient and really really wanted to post it asap
> 
> title inspired by one of Harry's tweets, just a few words taken out

As Louis sits in the uncomfortable plastic arena chair, surrounded by the overwhelming smells of cheap yet overly expensive concessions and sweat; he regrets ever coming to this basketball game. And it’s barely five minutes into the first quarter. First of all he hates basketball. Secondly, it's boring as fuck and he understands none of the rules. At least the seats next to him are empty and not filled with middle aged men with beer guts and receding hairlines.

When Elliot had suggested going to a basketball game as a date instead of the movies, like they had planned, Louis knew he would regret it. But Elliot had persuaded him, saying it would be fun and that they would actually be able to talk. Boy, does he really regret saying yes. Elliot has barely even looked at him, he’s too invested in the game to actually interact with Louis. The only form of entertainment Louis has besides his phone, are the large screens hanging above the center of the court that play overly cheesy animations to get the crowd pumped up. Louis watches the screens with disinterest as a cartoon dolphin attempts to make the crowd do the wave. It’s definitely not working, on top of being incredibly stupid. And as Louis watches the dolphin animation fail at getting the crowd pumped up, someone sits down rather unceremoniously in the chair next to him, knocking over his four pound soda onto the floor in the process.

“Oops,” the man says. Louis turns to chew this guy out, who clearly has no regard for... oh. This man is actually really pretty and not at all the type of person he was expecting to run into at a basketball game. He's got long curly hair, like really long and he’s wearing a floral print shirt that’s unbuttoned halfway for fucks’ sake. And that looks like a butterfly tattooed on his fucking stomach. Who the fuck does that? Who the fuck even is this guy? “Are you okay?”

“Hi...um...hi,” Louis replies. _Smooth Tommo_ , he thinks. Why the fuck is his brain short circuiting this much? The man giggles, he fucking _giggles_ .

“I’m really really sorry about your drink. Can I buy you another one?” 

“I usually don’t accept drinks from strangers, but I think I can make an exception,” Louis says as coolly as possible. _That sounded more normal right?_

“Guess I’m just special then,” the man responds with a smile. “I will be right back with some napkins and a...?”

“Dr. Pepper.”

“Back in a flash,” the man gets up from his seat.

“Get some nachos while you’re at it Harry,” his friend says, letting Harry through.

“Sure, Ni.” And with that he’s off. And oh.. he’s much taller than Louis expected.

And Louis is still in a bit of a daze. _What the hell?_ Normally he can flirt like no other with any guy that catches his eye, but this Harry guy has nearly fried his brain. There’s just something about him. For one, he’s buying him a drink, something that his date refused to do. And second, he’s really really attractive, not exactly Louis’ type, but he’s willing to make so many exceptions for Harry. He’s known him for less than five minutes and he already wants so much more. And Louis is...on a date... with Elliot. He shouldn’t be drooling over some guy he just met.

Louis turns his attention to Elliot who is still concentrated on the game, and has apparently missed the entire incident as well as his date flirting with someone else. Unbelievable. Louis lets out a huff an crosses his arms, he doesn’t particularly enjoy being ignored. And every time he’s tried to talk to Elliot so far he’s just been shushed. 

“Harry’s single,” Louis hears from his right. He turns to face Harry’s friend.

“What?” 

“Harry is single. And I may be straight, but I sure as hell ain't blind. You totally wanna fuck each other's brains out,” the blonde man replies.

“I’m on a date,” Louis says trying to sound offended.

“Whatever you say, mate. 

But it’s a shit date, if he’s being completely honest with himself. Elliot is great, but Louis is definitely sure he has more chemistry with Harry than Elliot. Maybe if he just flirts a little bit with Harry, just enough to get his phone number and then after his date Louis will just have to let Elliot down easy and vow to never see him again. It may not be the most moral plan ever, but it’s in the name of love... or infatuation, either way.

Harry comes back just then, and Christ he’s holding two drinks in one hand, _How is that even sexy?_ and is somehow balancing two trays of nachos with the other.

“Your Dr. Pepper is on the right and I got you some nachos too,” Harry says, still standing.

“You really didn't have to do this,” Louis insists grabbing his soda and a tray of nachos, it’s free food sue him.

“It’s the least I could do since I knocked your drink over and who doesn’t like nachos?” 

“Thank you very much Harry,” Louis digs into his nachos.

“If you know my name then it’s only fair that I know yours, don’t you think?” 

“It’s Louis.” 

“It suits you,” Harry says with a smile. And dear god he has dimples. Louis wonders if they would show up with Harry’s mouth around his cock. Louis quickly turns his attention back to the game before Harry can see the blush growing on his cheeks. 

“Oh sweet you got nachos!” Elliot exclaims before grabbing one. He hadn’t even noticed that Louis had been seated next to him this entire time.

“You don’t get any nachos! You haven’t been willing to buy anything for me, so you can’t mooch off of mine,” Louis snaps, moving his nachos out of Elliot’s reach.

“Okay. Calm down, seesh,” And with that Elliot’s attention is back to the game.

Louis tries to pay attention to the game for a bit. He really does, but it looks like the referees are making some sort of call, so no one on the court is actually moving. Louis feels a tap on his right shoulder just as he eats another nacho. And there’s Harry with his dimples and his fucking eyes.. Jesus how had he not noticed those before? They're so green. 

“Can I have a nacho?” He asks sweetly. Louis only hesitates for a second before holding the tray out for Harry. “Thank you.”

“You bought them for me.”

“Yes, but you shared them with me.”

“Because you bought them for me, and definitely not because you’re cute.” And fuck did he actually say that out loud? _Fuck. What is wrong with you_

Harry bats his eyelashes dramatically “You think I’m cute?”

“I never said that “ Louis denies. And he will continue to deny it.

“Just for the record I think you’re pretty cute too.”

“I’m not cute. I’m rugged and manly,”

“Whatever you say, Louis.”

“And that’s what I say, so if you could kindly fuck off,” Louis jokes.

“Or, I could get you off,” Harry whispers into Louis’ ear.

“I am on a date, Harold,” Louis hisses. It doesn’t matter that he’s been trying to seduce him. It’s the principle of it, or whatever.

“So why are you talking to a stranger instead of him?” 

“Because...because the stranger was nice enough to buy me nachos and a new drink and talking to him is the least I can do.”

“Whatever you say, Lou.” 

Once Harry’s is no longer invading his personal space, Louis can think more clearly. Why the fuck is he playing hard to get? At this point it doesn’t even matter that he’s on a date. Elliot hasn’t even attempted to talk to him for the entire game and it’s nearly half time. Harry is actually interested in sleeping with him, like would-probably-be-willing-to-exchange-blowjobs-in-the-bathroom-right-this-second kind of interested. They could probably sneak off and be back before Elliot even noticed. But flirting with someone while you're on a date with someone else; and actually getting to second base with another person on said date are completely different things and a line Louis is not willing to cross.

Louis is pulled from his thoughts by the familiar sound of “Pour Some Sugar on Me” blasting throughout the arena. He looks at the screens and sees another cheesy animation for the Kiss Cam. He’s always thought that the Kiss Cam was well...cheesy, like everything else at most sporting events. He watches as one couple kisses rather reluctantly, and another enthusiastically. The camera cuts to another section of the crowd, and... that’s him on the screen. Fuck no. No, he doesn’t want to participate. The crowd starts to boo and Louis knows that they won’t let them not kiss. He turns to Elliot who is too engrossed with his phone to notice what is going on around him. Louis tries to get his attention, but Elliot just holds up one finger. Louis is about to give up when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around and barely has time to register that Harry intends to give the crowd what they want until it's actually happening. 

Louis freezes for a couple of seconds before kissing Harry back. The kiss is good. Like really, really good. Like Louis can’t manage to find more words to describe it because his brain is short circuiting and the only thing he can comprehend is the feeling of Harry’s tongue in his mouth. Louis pulls back just enough to breathe. 

“Wow,” Harry says, just as breathless as Louis is.

“Yeah,” Louis giggles. 

“That kiss wasn’t really audience appropriate was it?” 

“Not really. What do you say we get out of here?”

“But you’re on a date,” Harry points out.

“A much better offer came up,” Louis replies with a smirk.

“Well then let’s go,” Harry stands up and reaches out a hand for Louis. 

“Just a second.” Louis replies and turns to Elliot, who has finally started to pay attention to what’s going on. “Well Elliot, I’d say this has been lovely, but it really hasn’t. Make sure to actually pay attention to your date next time otherwise he might meet someone who treats him better in just twenty minutes. Have a great night mate," Louis waves and pulls Harry along the aisle, past Elliot with the cheers of their section following them. Louis pulls him to the nearest bathroom to give Harry a fantastic blowjob, because he can’t wait until they get to somewhere much more private. 

And in the morning, when Louis wakes up with Harry's curls in his mouth and feeling sore in the best possible way, he no longer regrets going to that basketball game because he definitely doesn't regret meeting Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> did anyone notice my attempt at 'here cutie have a nacho' bc im actually really proud i got so many references into such a short oneshot
> 
> here's my [tumblr](http://www.hogwartzlou.tumblr.com) if you wanna follow or talk about this or whatever really


End file.
